


Something in the Air

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Come back to me, brother, with all speed.





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Touch" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Faramir paces, restless--there is some danger in the air, but what, he knows not.

Though he looks west to Ithilien, he can almost _feel_ the presence of Mordor behind him, the crushing darkness that threatens Gondor. A darkness that he has done little enough to stop--and now wonders if he can. Not for the first time, he misses his brother, gone on the quest for answers.

_Come back to me, brother, with all speed. I am not the Captain you are, and I would give all to be in your place. Come back to Gondor--and to me._


End file.
